Hair Gel
by AddUsernameHere
Summary: One-shot. Ray hates mornings, and frankly, who can blame him? But when he finds Tala's hair gel he decides to have some fun with it. And Tala is not best pleased when he finds out...


**This one-shot is for MrsRayKon, as it's her birthday today! Unhappy birthday baby! Hope you have a sucky day!**

**The idea for this fic was inspired by an email conversation we were having. It's completely random, and extremely crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

><p>"Mornings are evil." Ray groaned, running his hands through his hair, trying to untangle the knots that had formed in the night. Getting up at seven in the morning was a huge mistake, and something he would never do ever again.<p>

He looked in the mirror and sighed tiredly. Black smudges under his eyes, hair a mess, bandana twisted and tangled; he looked beautiful.

"I need a shower. Showers are my friends." He mumbled, already taking off his clothes even though the door wasn't even shut. When he noticed he instantly slammed it closed, not to keen on letting Tyson or someone see him without any clothing on. Unfortunately he couldn't lock it, as Tyson had decided to rip the lock off, smart child.

Stepping under the boiling jets of water, he exhaled happily. Morning showers were the best. Even if they did force you to acknowledge the fact that you were awake, and had to stay awake for hours before bedtime again. But still.

After ten minutes or so he stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. His hair weighed a ton, plastered onto his bare back, dragging his head backwards.

"Damn hair." He said to himself whilst wrapping a towel around his shivering body. That was the only downside to showers: he was always freezing cold afterwards.

Drying himself with the towel, Ray softly hummed a song that he had known for years. It was an old Chinese nursery rhyme that Lee had taught him when they were both young.

When he had dressed and dried his hair, he grabbed his hairbrush and began brutally dragging it through his raven locks. Even though it hurt, he continued, ripping all of the tangles out. And tearing some of his hair out at the same time.

"Wrap... Come out, come out wherever you are..." Ray muttered (as you do), looking behind the toilet for the white gauze he wound around his hair everyday. When it didn't appear behind the toilet, in the medicine cabinet, in the toilet roll tube or in the plug hole, he gave up.

"Now what the hell am I going to do?" He sighed. Taking to himself was a hobby of his, and he just couldn't seem to break it. Not that he would want to anyway. Because cool people talk to themselves.

Suddenly, he saw something next to the bathroom sink: a jar of something blue. Curious, he walked over to it, wondering what it was. The label read Extra-Strength Hair Gel.

Hair gel? Probably Tala's. Ray was about to turn away and just leave it alone, (like it was some kind of wild animal. Well, it did belong to Tala) but decided not to. Hair gel could be very useful...

"So, what do you do?" He asked, picking up the gel. Ah, it was on to conversing with inanimate objects now. Very badass.

Cautiously unscrewing the lid as though something was living in the jar, Ray thought about what he could do with the blue gel inside. Then he had the best idea ever.

Assured that nothing was going to eat him alive, he dipped his fingers into the pot, grimacing at the sliminess of the content inside. When he had a good handful of the blue gunk, he placed the pot back down next to the sink.

"This. Is. Amazing." He grinned at his reflection in the mirror. Crouching down so he could see his whole reflection, he picked up a section of his hair and pulled it upwards, covering it with gel.

Surprisingly it stayed where it was, sticking straight up in the air. As his arms weren't five foot long, he couldn't cover the whole section of hair. Most of it was shiny with gel, but a small bit at the end drooped slightly.

He carried on spiking small partitions of his hair with the gel until he had ran out of hair to spike, and gel to spike it with. Tala probably wouldn't be too happy. Oh, well.

The end result? A five-and-a-half foot long brush on the top of his head. Literally, counting his hair, his height had nearly doubled. Just imagine Jedward, then times the length of their hair by, like, ten (then dye it black.) That was Ray.

"I am too cool for my own good." He smirked vainly. He was tempted to prance around the bathroom singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' but decided against it; he didn't want to ruin his new hair style.

"Tyson, let go. Get off. Tyson. I will throw you downstairs." A voice came from the hallway. Ray turned, terrified. The voice sounded like Tala's.

Without a seconds warning, the bathroom door flew open. Tala stood in the doorway, staring blankly at Ray. Ray smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Kon. What the heck is on your head." Tala threatened more than asked. Ray bit his lip, glancing around the room, before finally making eye contact with the Russian.

"Oh, you mean me? Well... Um... You see, I decided to try something new with my hair. He he..." He trailed off, laughing nervously. Tala was clenching and unclenching his hands, a sign that he was seriously angry.

"You used my hair gel." The wolf growled. Ray rubbed the back of his neck, petrified. He was going to die.

"Uh... Yes?" The tiger suggested, not knowing how to respond. But his answer was the wrong one.

"Kon?" Tala stepped forward and closed the bathroom door behind him. Ray took another step back.

"Yes, Tala? You're hair looks nice today, by the way. And you're eyes. Not that I've noticed. Dammit." Ray cursed himself for being so foolish. Judging by his extremely happy expression, Tala didn't look like he appreciated casual conversation.

"You see that bar of soap over there?" The redhead pointed to the bath without taking his eyes off Ray. Sure enough, a bar of pink soap lay on top of a flannel.

"I do." Ray confirmed. Before he could even blink, the soap was in his mouth, causing him to start choking and coughing violently.

"Oh, Ray. I'm going to have so much fun with you." Tala smirked sadistically. Ray spat the soap out and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Tala! Please don't hurt me!" He begged, falling to his knees in a begging position. Luckily for Tala, Ray was now in 'head-kicking' aim. He booted the tiger around the head, making him face plant the floor.

But thanks to his feline abilities, Ray was able to recover quickly, and he stood up and ran to the bathroom door. Shocked at his speed, Tala gaped. Ray had already opened the door and was running down the stairs before the Russian reacted.

"RAY KON! GET THE HELL BACK HERE NOW!" Tala screamed, chasing Ray. When he finally caught up with the tiger, the results weren't pretty.

Two hours later the lifeguards were called.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the ending was crap, but I had to end it somewhere or it would have gone on forever.<strong>

**Just imagine Ray with Jedward-style hair though! I don't actually think the hair gel would hold... But heeeey!**

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
